of clouds and foxes
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: naru has always been alone hated by everyone that is till she met her first friend a boy who told her "It's too troublesome to worry what others think" he was her first friend and would eventually become her first love.
1. Chapter 1

**Of cloud and foxes**

**Summery: naru has always been alone hated by everyone that is till she met her first friend a boy who told her "It's too troublesome to worry what others think" he was her first friend and would eventually become her first love.**

**A/N: this was a request from one of my awesome readers: gmilena1525 I hope you'll enjoy the story everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now enjoy or ill shoot you out a cannon**

**prologue**

A young blond girl stood alone in the middle of a park watching as the children where being dragged away from the park being scolded by they're parents for going near the 'demon'. The blond wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back of her shirt with a pair of orange short that stopped just below her knees hair blond hair tied up in a pair of pig tails.

"_another day without a friend" _thought the lone girl as tears began to well up with in here eyes she didn't want to cry anymore but it was hard to when you were 7 years old and had no one in the world, well she had her jiji but she could only see him once a month and then it was only for an hour or two. It was thoughts like this that the blond was having when her foot got caught on something and had caused her to fall down face shirt into the grass. As she sat up and turned around to see what tripped her she only saw it was a boy her age with black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail giving his head the shape of a pineapple he also wore a gray shirt with the Nara clan crest on the front with a pair of black shorts and shinobi sandals. "HEY lazy pineapple!" shouted Naru to get the boys attention and as he sat up he merely glanced at her with a slight annoyance at being woken up

"geez and i was having such a good dream as well" sighed the boy as he observed the girl he noticed it was the Uzumaki girl he could always hear someone complaining about like how some minor Nara complained about why the 'demon bitch' kept getting into the deer preserve this was usually met by his parents severely punishing the Nara and a reprimand. "hey arn't you that Uzumaki girl everyone is always talking about?" asked the boy and noticed the viable flinch at the mention this making the boy frown in worry about the girl. "you okay?" he asked in a tone only a Nara could achieve witch was a mixture of laziness and concern. This tone and words cause the Uzumaki girl's attention.

"your not gonna yell at me?" asked the Uzumaki with some suspicion in her voice.

"why would I?" asked the young boy as he let out a loud yawn into his hand.

"well I mean everyone yells at me even when I'm just walking down the roads people even throw rotten fruit art me sometimes" the Uzumaki admitted looking down sullenly.

"it's to troublesome to care what others thing" commented the Nara as he layed back down to return to his nap. Not noticing the once sad and tearful eyes of the Uzumaki suddenly shot up and was bright with excitement.

"Naru" said the blond with a toothy grin.

"what now?" asked the Nara opening an eyes to look up at the girl

"My name it's Narumi Uzumaki but I prefer being called Naru now tell me your name" said the blond with a grin.

"why should I?" asked the Nara in a dead pan

"would you prefer it if I called you lazy pineapple?" asked the Uzumaki with a mischievous grin that made the Nara that she just would if he didn't answer her.

"_troublesome girl"_ thought the boy "Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan." he replied

"awesome we're best friends now!" announced Naru.

"wait what don't I get a say in this!?" demanded Shikamaru.

"nope your too much of a lazy Pineapple to make a choice" replied Naru sticking out her tongue and this caused a chuckle to be heard from above them making the duo to look up to spot an older jounin that seemed to resemble Shikamaru only older with a goatee and a pair of scars on the right side on his face he wore a fishnet armor top under his green jounin flak jacket a pair of shinobi cargo pants and shinobi sandals. With him being spotted he jumped down and sat down cross legged on the ground next to the duo

"she certainly has you pegged doesn't she son" chuckled the jounin with a grin earning a glare from the younger Nara. "I'm Shikaku Nara young Uzumaki. Shikamaru's old man" said the man making Naru move back cause she was afraid he was about to drag her first friend away from the young girl. "I just got one question for you gaki" said the elder Nara "whats your goal in life?"

"I want to be the first Kunoichi to become the Hokage!" announced the blond as a blazing fire could be seen burning with in her cerulean blue eye that burning a passion that made the elder Nara to chuckle

"then I'd be honored if the next Hokage would join us for dinner" chuckled the Nara but suddenly got a sense of dread when he head her said the one world every person that knew an Uzumaki dreaded 'raman' Shikaku could almost hear Minatos unsympathetic laughter from with in the shinigami's stomach

**Chapter end**

**I hope you all enjoy this new story everyone please read and review all my stories and if you have suggestions of requests message me thanx. R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of cloud and foxes**

**Summery: naru has always been alone hated by everyone that is till she met her first friend a boy who told her "It's too troublesome to worry what others think" he was her first friend and would eventually become her first love.**

**A/N: this was a request from one of my awesome readers: gmilena1525 I hope you'll enjoy the story everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now enjoy or ill shoot you out a cannon**

**Chapter 1**

[6 years later - Konohagakure's ninja academy]

It had been 6 years since the young Uzumaki became the best friend of Shikamaru Nara and with some help from historians of the Nara clan and requests from Shikaku to the Hokage they where able to bring up a file proving that the young blond was in fact a Uzumaki in blood as well as name and one question the blond wish for was answered when she found the Identify of her mother Kushina Uzumaki. We can now find a chunin with a horizontal scar over the bridge of his nose and wore the basic uniform of Konoha shinobi a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on her arm under green flak jacket and lastly a pair of black cargo pants and shinobi sandals. This was Iruka Imuno who was teacher at the shinobi academy and was currently in the middle of taking roll call.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Iruka called out s he glanced up from his clip board

:I'm here" yawned the Nara he had grown to an average height with the same pineapple shaped head and wore fishnet armor top with an other pale gray jacket with a green trimming that had the Nara clan crest on the sleeve

"Narumi Uzumaki?" asked the black hair chunin and when he was met with silence called out the name once more again silence witch caused an vein to pop up onto his forehead and shoot a half hearted glare towards the empty seat that normally house the Uzumaki heiress.

"Narumi-" growled out the frustrated chunin before the door slammed open and saw none other then the Uzumaki in question being dragged into the room via the mouth with the mouth of a Inuzuka ninken this being Kuromaru and Tsume Inuzuka.

"oh great what was she doing this time?" asked the chunin rubbing his temple to relieve the stress that had begun building up.

"trying to bribe some of our hounds with steak to cause ruckus in the market" stated Tsume releasing a small chuckle

"well those stupid shop keepers over charge me gain for my fruit" retorted the blond like most the young Uzumaki had changed since meeting the Nara heir her blond hair that was no longer tied up ran down her back like a golden flame with slightly tanned skin evidence of her extensive training due in thanks to going behind the councils back and introducing the blond to her long lost pseudo brother Kakashi Hatake who had begun tutoring the blond in what ever the school attempted to sabotage her in and while she wasn't as smart as say Shikamaru but she was up there.

"well cause you tried to prank them with my hounds you where late for class you brat" growled the Inuzuka heir causing the Inuzuka to growl back in response and one could almost see sparks flying between them only to suddenly vanish when Naru began to laugh

"see you later Tsume-chan" said Naru with a smile and skipped up to her seat that was between her two best friends on the left sat Shikamaru Nara undeniably the smartest student in the entire academy and on her right sat Kiba Inuzuka who was the exact opposite of Shikamaru he was near the bottom of the class and was active and he was just more of the physical fighter of they're small group of friends.

"so... What I miss?" asked the blond grinning

"nothing much just roll call but Shino told me he over heard Mizuki-sensei tell some other chunin we're almost ready but that all he heard" answered Kiba. Kiba had dark brown hair with fair skin and had his clans crimson fangs tattooed to his cheek he wore a closed gray hoodie with black fur around the trim of the hood and the sleeves and had a small white puppy with a brown spot on his ears was asleep atop the Inuzuka's head this was his partner Akamaru a ninken.

"it's the genin exam" yawned the tired voice of the ever lazy Shikamaru Nara.

"really!?" shouted Naru excited only to sweat drop when Iruka shot her a look telling her to quiet down

"it's obvious isn't it the year for student training is almost over so of course we'll be getting the exam to see who become genin for stays here" yawned the Nara

"oh yeah I'm gonna crush this!" shouted the Inuzuka completely ignoring the vein popping out on Iruka's forehead.

"you might as well quit now mutt" said an emotionless voice making the trio to look up only to find none other then Sasuke Uchiha the so called prince of the village.

"and you might as well admit you swinging for the other team will save your fan girls a lot of time" snipped Naru out loud earning gasps of both shock and irritation.

"you better watch your mouth Uzumaki he's a clan heir so you cant talk to him like that!" shouted a pinkette from the back of the room.

"and maybe you should learn linage name the Uzumaki clan has always had a higher standing then the Uchiha clan" said Naru dismissively as she waved her hand this ticking off both the Uchiha and pinkette

"we'll settle this later Uzumaki" growled the Uchiha as he walked over to his seat the entire time glaring at the Uzumaki heiress.

Just as Shikamaru predicted the genin exam was announced and was to be broken into 3 parts the first section of the exam was a written exam in witch Shikamaru took the top position with the pinkette banshee Sakura Haruno making second and Uchiha and Naru tieing for third place. The following exam was in taijutsu where the students where first to go up against each other in one-on-one in witch Shikamaru was paired up with a Sarutobi punk in witch Shikamaru submitted before the first blow could be landed, then Kiba was paired up with a Hyugga with short black hair who wore a pale tan coat with the Hyugga clan crest on one sleeve and a pair of cargo pants Naru remembered her as a shy little girl named Hinata and surprisingly the Hyugga held her own but was eventually over powered by Kiba vicious taijutsu style. The last pair to come up was Naru verses Uchiha and they found themselves to be equally matched for 15 minuets before Naru caught the Uchiha's head between her legs and slam him down onto the ground with her sitting on his chest and was declared the winner despite the Uchiha's fan girls demanding her blood and neither willing to step up to claim it. By the end of the taijutsu portion Naru took first place with Uchiha taking second and Kiba claiming third place.

"alright now for the final portion of the genin exam kids" announced Iruka with a grin making the students cheer in excitement about almost being genin. The next portion will involve ninjutsu your to show us your transformation and a clone jutsu" explained Iruka and upon hearing the word clone Naru began to feel a sense of utter dread as most clone jutsu where beyond her ability of use to to the minuscule amount of chakra.

With the announcement of what this portion would consist of the names began to be called by the end of it only three students remained: the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha who wore a high collared navy blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with a pair of below the knee white shorts and a pair of leg and arm warmers. The only other blond in the class the despite being close to her first and best friend Shikamaru the two had an instant dislike of each other this was none other then Ino Yamanaka; she had platinum blond hair hair that was tied up into a high pony tail with a good deal of her hair covering one of her eyes she had pale blond skin evidence that like most of the kunoichi in the academy she never took her training seriously despite being the heiress to a powerful clan she wore a dark purple top with no sleeves and a matching skirt and a pair of arm warmers and unlike most instead of fishnet armor she wore tight body bandaging around her mid driff and thighs. And lastly was Naru Uzumaki. The next to be called up was the Uchiha who preformed a freaking shadow clone and a perfect transformation of Iruka this allowed him to pass and be praised for learning an A-class jutsu. This just made Naru scowl

"_we freaking had to hide the fact I've been trained out of the academy and the rumor I am makes the civilian council throw a hissy fit yet yet someone he get caught and they praise him" _Naru growled in iritation within her mind only to hear a dark chuckle from the back of her mind _"Shut it fox"_ Naru thought she had long ago learned of her status and ever since the fox had not shut up about it and in these situations used it to annoy the girl.

"alright Uzumaki your up" Iruka called out and with that Naru took up the position to preform the jutsu

"transform!" shouted the Uzumaki as her form vanished in a plum of smoke and was replaced by the form of a woman obviously still in her prim with long flowing red hair blue eyes and a smiling face she wore a green dress with kunoichi sandals. "greetings Iruka-san, Mizuki-san I trust my little Naru hasn't caused you too much trouble" Naru's new from said with a perfect mimicry of the voice that had once belonged to the form. The pair of teachers had very different reactions to the transformation while Iruka smiled proud that not only did his favorite student had the skill to create such a perfect transformation but seems to have at least a connection to her parents even if one's identity was kept hidden. While Mizuki hid a anger that the 'demon bitch' could somehow preform something with this great of skill in witch even he couldn't deny she had.

"okay now for your clone jutsu" commanded Iruka with concealed worry as Uzumaki chakra control difficulties was no secret.

"alright" said Naru as she took in a deep breath to calm herself so she could concentrate _"thank you Kakashi-Nii"_ thought Naru as she weaved together a series of three hand signs **"Uzushio kage Bushin!"** announced the blond a cloud of smoke was created and as the smoke cleared they where shown a trio of blonds with swirls near the feet of the two new Narus. "tada Uzushiogakure's variant of the shadow clone jutsu" pointed out Naru with a grin.

"you fail!" shouted Mizuki a little too gleefully for everyone's like.

"what the hell do you mean I fail!?" shouted one of the clones

"clan techniques are forbidden and thus you fail!" snapped Mizuki making Naru eyes widen and shot a glare towards the other student when she head a cruel snicker at her expense

"I'm sorry Narumi-chan but what Mizuki-san says is true" said Iruka with a frown.

"actually that's not true" said a voice that caught everyone's attention and all turned to the now open class room door to find a figure leaning against the door frame with has nose was buried into a certain orange book that made a tick mark appear on Naru's forehead. He was a tall man wearing the a jounin's uniform with the jounin flak jacket the only difference was the tight black cloth that covered his mouth and nose creating a impomtu mask and his hate-ate slanted covering his left eye, he also wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a plate of steel on the back of his hand and the most telling of his features was his gravity defying silver hair.

"what do you want Hatake?" asked Mizuki spitting the mans name out like it was venom in his mouth. It was no secret that the jounin was the closest thing Naru had to family and had made multiple attempts to adopt the Uzumaki heiress but the civilian council had always insisted that they investigate his home to see if it was 'suitable for an Uzumaki heiress' and after 3 years straight of being stonewalled he just settled for the next best thing secretly training his pseudo sister.

"I came to observe the genin exams but I see a grave mistake has been made" commented the jounin with an eye smile.

:"you mean Naru's clone jutsu?" inquired Iruka

"correct while Uzushiogakure was ruled by the Uzumaki clan this clone jutsu was in fact developed by a minor clan of the village and taught to they're shinobi upon being deemed capable of using the jutsu" explained the superior shinobi who despite smiling was directing enough KI on the silver haired chunin that it was taking Mizuki all he had to remain standing and he wouldn't be able to do so for much longer.

"thank you Hatake-san" said Iruka with appreciation for the man's intervention. "with that I can gladly say you graduate Naru-chan"

"Y-yes c-congrats Uzumaki-chan" said Mizuki and as the blond cheered with a big grin Kakashi turned on the heel of his shoes and left with his work there done allowing Mizuki to gasp for air with visible sweat.

"_damn it now I got to deal with it myself" _thought Mizuki glaring at the blond who was excited exclaiming her dream of becoming Hokage to the Inuzuka and Nara heirs.

[ruins of Uzushiogakure]

A trio of figures roamed through the ruins of the once mighty ninja village the one up front appeared to me about 5'11" but most of his features where hidden by the black cloak he wore that had a sedge hat made of straw with a mane of silver hair flowed behind him from his head and a pair of unearthly demonic golden eyes shone in the shadow of his hat on his right flank stood a mountain of a man in the same attire as his lead he stood to be around 6'6" with a massive sword attacked to his back bound in straps of leather and cloth with what appeared to be a decritive crystal eye ball on the butt of the sword. Next was the final member of the trio who appeared to be a woman also clad in the same cloak and sedge hat as her comrades with a pair of combat fans resting on her hips with the bindings looking like they where made of bone.

"Enra-sama why return to such a place?" questioned the woman.

"seriously boss we return to this dump every five years and we've never found evidence of an Uzumaki why do we keep on doing this?" questioned the mountain of a man with earned a glare from the woman

"we return cause I will it" was the leader, now known as Enra, simple reply. The trio stooped as they reached what must have once been the center of the village's central square and somehow while everything was in severe disrepair and ruin this simple stone spiral with a tree at it's center that somehow was floating over a pool of water was untouched by the destruction around it.

"see boss it hasn't changed at all since last we where here" said the mountain despite being here many times in the man's life he always found this one spot rather creepy.

"oh but it has Kazuma-san" said Enra and raised and arm pointed at the roots of the tree where one could see a new tree had taken root at the foot of the massive tree already there

"Enra-sama you sound... Pleased" commented the woman

"this is a sign a true Uzumaki shinobi has begun on they're path and like always it will be us the shinigami clan who will be they're ruin just as we where in this village so long ago" chuckled Enra darkly as he turned to leave with his comrades.

**End chapter**

**Well there you have it readers the first official chapter the next chapter will focus on the team formations and the next part of the genin exam but the questions you have about this Enra guy and his clan wont be answered or seen again till the chunin exams. Also in your reviews tell me how you think I should do some fluff for Naru and Shika thanx and happy reading. R&amp;R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of cloud and foxes**

**Summery: naru has always been alone hated by everyone that is till she met her first friend a boy who told her "It's too troublesome to worry what others think" he was her first friend and would eventually become her first love.**

**A/N: this was a request from one of my awesome readers: gmilena1525 I hope you'll enjoy the story everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now enjoy or ill shoot you out a cannon**

**Chapter 2**

A few days had passed since the genin exam and most where still celebrating but really only the one from civilian families. This was obvious to Naru as she walked the village street and would occasionally stop in front of a shop with a banner announcing they owns kid was now a genin this only made the Uzumaki scowl at this and noticed various other shinobi had the same feeling these genin where most likely going to die within the next three years or where going to just give up cause it was 'to hard' this sickened the blond. But decided to move on when the shop owner began glaring at her she had decided to have a change in attire with her new status as a genin she was currently wearing a tight black tank top over a fish net armor top that was worn with a loose and slightly baggy cropped hoodie that despite being baggy and a dark shade of orange with an Uzumaki swirl on the back still seemed to draw attention to her early development she also wore a pair of of short shorts that stopped about mid thigh this allowed by to show off her strong legs she also had a pair of scrolls strapped to the black leather belt she wore and lastly but not least was the black cloth hatie-ate she wore around her neck(imagine how Hinata wears hers). She was currently heading towards the Nara clan compound for a nice Dinner Shikamaru had invited her to. That was the original plan but ever since she turned her shinobi ID photo over to Hokage-jiji where she had a run in with his young grandson Konohamaru. Who was now stalking her with pathetically poor stealth skill a bull in a china shop has more stealth then this gaki.

"okay that's it!" shouted the blond as a kunai was poofed into existence from a storage seal on her arm and threw it where the poor kid was and when he just down to dodge the deadly tool the blond took the opportunity to sprint down the nearby alleyway and ducked into a shadowed doorway to wait and see if the gaki still had the guts to continue stalking her. And as if on cue the kid came running into the alley way he was short with black hair that was sticking out of the helmet he wore a yellow shirt with a the Konohagakure insignia on the front of the shirt and a pair of shorts that stopped just below the knee and lastly was a ridiculously long scarf.

"hey where did she go?" asked the kid rhetorically as he looked around the alley only to get a chill go up his spine and spin around to see the blond and before he could react was suddenly laid out flat on his back dazed with swirls in his eyes

"sorry gaki but if you want to stalk me again wait till tomorrow I got somewhere to be right now" commented Naru as she preformed a shunshin up to the roof of one of the buildings that made the alley and as if on cue heard a squeal of 'Honorable grandson!' that made the blond grin _"take that Ebisu-teme"_ thought the blond as she began running along the roof tops hearing a dark chuckle within her mind

"_**your more excited then normal about seeing your mate Naru-chan"**_ said the dark voice from withing Naru's mind

"_shut it fox I told you we're not like that we're just friends"_ thought Naru in annoyance but a small blush worked its away across her face as she thought of the lazy genius and herself but shook it off as always. When the blond arrived at the right house of the Nara clan compound and went to knock only for the door to open and result in her closed hand to collide with the head of none other then Shikamaru who was now holding the spot while mumbling about troublesome women. "oh man Shikamaru-kun I'm sorry" said Naru as she looked at the boy with worry written across her face.

"I-its okay Naru-chan" said the genius as he rubbed the spot on his forehead and invited the blond into the house where the blond saw Shikamaru's parents first was a man in his late thirties that made it obvious who Shikamaru took after he also had scars on the right side of his face and a goatee he wore a fishnet armor top under his jounin flack jackets and black cargo pants and was already sitting at the dinner table this was Shikaku Nara Shikamaru's dad and head of the Nara clan and praised as the villages greatest strategist only seconded by Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naru then saw one of the only two women in the village the Uzumaki Idolized while no longer a shinobi the Kunoichi turned house wife was still an idol to the young blond she was a pretty woman with dark brown hair that was tied back into a tight low pony tail with a few strands of hair escaping the tie she wore a light red dress with a white apron over it this was Yoshino Nara Shikamaru's mother.

"evening Yoshino-chan, Shikaku-san" greeted Naru earning a kind smile from Yoshino as she set the last dish on the table so they could have they're meal.

"in celebration in the two of you becoming genin I made both of your favorites" announced Yoshino smiling as each of them has a plate of kelp, Mackerel, and rice with a bowl of miso raman"

"RAMAN!" shouted Naru in joy only to be smacked on the top of the head with a wooden spoon by the mother who was giving the girl a scolding glare that made the blond slump in her chair pouting for being scolded.

"alright lets eat up" said Yoshino with a smile as everyone began to eat they're meal.

"Well that was a great dinner Shika-kun" said Naru as she and Shikamaru sat outside on a bench just outside Shikamaru's house with the sun setting in the distance as the pair of friends enjoyed the view. "well I should be getting home Shika-kun but before I go can you keep a secret?" the blond asked as she stood up and flashed the Nara a grin.

"um s-sure" said Shikamaru with a slight stutter as the setting sun behind the blond gave the blond a glow making it seem like she had a halo above her head.

"I think your dad is hot" the blond stated making Shikamaru do an anime fall

"what?" asked Shikamaru as he thought he didn't hear her right

"I said I find Shikaku-san sexy you know In that mysterious genius type of way so... Hurry up and grow up and become more like him" said Naru with a small blush as she give him a wink and turned around on her heel "see you at the genin team assignments in a few days" said the blond as she ran off out of sight leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded neither of the teens aware that the elder Nara had heard that

"_ah Shikamaru my boy has found even the greatest mind is nothing when it comes to the whiles of a woman"_ thought Shikaku as he thought back to when a similar scene happened between himself and his Yoshino. "so that's why your always mimicking me is it now" said Shikaku in a teasing tone as he made his presence known to his son.

"s-shut up old man!" growled Shikamaru in annoyance with a fairly obvious blush across his face making the elder Nara laugh at his son's expense.

The following two days went by fairly slow for the genin who where determined to make a name for themselves as shinobi the only incident of note was when the medical shinobi reported that a jounin tutor by the name of Ebisu who was admitted to the hospital for excessive blood lose and that he kept on mumbling perverted responses in a daze that cause repeated injury from the female staff. Finally the day came as the genin began to file into the ninja academy while jounin stood at attention within the Hokage's office as Hiruzen Sarutobi made the final reviews of the genin.

"Hokage-sama the academy says the genin are almost all there" stated the elderly Hokage's assistant.

"very well we will begin with the elite genin squads" said Hiruzen. "will Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and lastly Mai Inuzuka please come forth" Hiruzen requested of the jounin group.

"Kakashi Hatake, reporting" announced the silver haired jounin.

"Asuma Sarutobi" reported the next jounin he was fairly tall with a beard and short black hair and your standard shinobi uniform with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips and a sash hanging from his waist with a ho no kuni emblem on said sash.

"Kurenai Yuhi, Hokage-sama" announced the first female she wore bandaging all across her body and wore a dress that also appeared to be made of bandages her black hair hanging down to the small of her back and had crimson red eyes that stood out like rubys.

"yo, Mai Inuzuka" shouted another kunoichi with dark brown wild hair with a few blond highlights within her hair she also had the brown eyes and red tattooed Inuzuka fangs she wore a green flak jacket that hugged her body and one could see part of her fishnet armor top and also a pair of cargo pants and a single fingerless glove on her right hand and lastly was a pair of chakra metal blades resting on the back of her hips.

"good the four of you will be assigned the elite genin of this years graduating class" stated the Hokage as he opened the first file "Kakashi Hatake you will be given... Team 6: Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura, and rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha" announced the Hokage earning a nod from the silver haired jounin. "Asuma Sarutobi you will be given... Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and..." began the Hokage only to be interrupted.

"Shikamaru Nara?" asked Asuma

"No" said Hiruzen "and Izuna Nara" finished Hiruzen as some shinobi began to murmur how there wont be a shika-Ino-Cho team for the first time in forever. "Kurenai Yuhi you will be given... Team 10: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Amburame, and Yui Takanagi" stated Hiruzen. And then turned his eyes over to the Inuzuka "Mai that leave team 7 for you" said the Hokage pausing to let that soak in "your team will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and lastly Narumi Uzumaki" finished the Hokage and with that many of the jounin began to protest.

"SILENCE!" shouted the elderly Hokage as he focused his KI upon the entirety of the room making it fall deathly silent.

"Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake your the ones who's responsible for the genin of squad seven do you have any complaints concerning this team assignment?" asked the elderly shinobi.

"none while Kiba-san lacks control and Naru-chan needs more work on her chakra control both are exceptional" commented Shikaku

"humph I have no complaint my only concern is my idiot son might be over shadowed by his genius teammates" said Tsume in a joking manner when calling her son an idiot

"I know the three quite well and while Naru-chan might react badly if Kiba-san turns to a pervert but they will work well and I know Naru-chan will risk her life to defend Kiba-san and Shikamaru-san" said Kakashi with a nod.

"we'll see how good they are when I test them" said Mai with a feral grin.

"then it's decided lets move on" said the Hokage

[Konohagakure shinobi academy - room 205]

"damn it whats taking our sensei so long!" shouted the Inuzuka hair being completely ignored by Akamaru and the blond Uzumaki who was playing with the ninken

"Kiba stop being such a drag" yawned Shikamaru as he yawned loudly into his hand.

"oh shut it egg head!" snapped the Inuzuka.

"hey Kiba that's not nice!" said Naru as she pointed a finger at the Inuzuka and was being mimicked by Akamaru "he's a pineapple head get it right!" said Naru causing the boy to anime fall to the ground.

"_what a drag she's still calling me pineapple head after all these years"_ thought Shikamaru in a deadpan.

**Chapter end**

**There we go chapter two and we met the new sensei Mai Inuzuka an OC i suddenly just made up if you want me to do more with her like a pairing or something let me know I always appreciate opinions and thoughts and sorry it took me later then usual to right this chapter had four essays to right for my art history class and if you want an OC in this just message me the name rank skills and any weapons or summons they have and I'll try to work them in till next time. RXR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of cloud and foxes**

**Summery: Naru has always been alone hated by everyone that is till she met her first friend a boy who told her "It's too troublesome to worry what others think" he was her first friend and would eventually become her first love.**

**A/N: this was a request from one of my awesome readers: gmilena1525 I hope you'll enjoy the story everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now enjoy or ill shoot you out a cannon**

**Chapter 3**

The genin had been waiting on they're sensei for the last 2 hours and the only other team that was still on sight was team six who where stuck with the Uchiha heir Naru would have felt bad for them had it not been Sai and the banshee. Although Sai wasn't that bad on his own but she knew not to trust the teen as she knew he was the adopted son of Danzo Shimura the man that was responsible for making her an outcast sure if he had not revealed her jinchuriki status then she could have had a happy childhood.

"okay now I'm starting to get annoyed by our sensei's tardiness" said Shikamaru snapping the blond out of her darker thoughts

"I know right!" shouted the Inuzuka before the door swung open and something shot into the room tackling Kiba to the floor causing the two teens to watch in curiosity as they're fellow teen as now pins to the floor via a armor kunoichi sandal on top of his head

"okay Kiba you serious need to shut up and learn manners your asses are mine now" said the woman with a playful smirk with a canine popping out of her mouth "the name is Mai Inuzuka and as of today I'm your sensei got it?" asked the elder shinobi

"oh yeah we got a bad ass kunoichi" Naru celebrated in her seat

"you know it foxy" said the fellow female and Naru took immediate notice of the nickname but unlike what others there was only kindness in it

"well Naru sure is a fox" commented Kiba earning a pair of cold glares from the two kunoichi. And for the sack of the audience lets just say Kiba's screams of pain and agony made every male in the village cringe and reach for the nearest sports cup.

"okay then now that Kiba has recovered it's time to get to know each other" said Mai as the jounin and trio of genin sat in a roof top garden. "I'll get us started my name is Mai Inuzuka previously I was a tracker with my partner Tsuki but she is now on maternal leave and has pups due in a few months. You three will be my first genin I'm in my late twenties, my likes include teasing my friends for they're weird habits, sneaking into the Akimichi restaurant and stealing a roast every now. My dislikes include bigots, fan girls, and false accusations. And my dream is to clear the name of someone that I hold near and dear to me" explained Mai as she finished placed a hand over her chest as she thought back to the good days before _that_ happened.

"you have a boyfriend Mai-sensei?" asked Naru seeing the look in her sensei's eyes.

"what n-no we're nothing like that!" shouted the older female as her face turned crimson in embarrassment. "and for that your next Uzumaki" said Mai.

"gladly I'm Narumi Uzumaki heiress to the Uzumaki clan. I'm thirteen years old and currently live in an old shack in the west district of the village though I spend a lot of time with Kakashi-nii and Shikamaru here. My likes include raman, training, and tending to my small garden. My dislikes are bigots, and the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. And my dream is to become a splendid Kunoichi and surpass my mother's reputation and if I can become the first female Hokage" said the blond with a big grin in place

"_interesting, determined and dreams big I like her"_ thought Mai as she observed the Uzumaki heir "okay Kiba your next"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka heir to the Inuzuka clan and this little guy is Akamaru my ninken partner. I'm about thirteen and my likes include Akamaru and the other ninken in the Inuzuka kennels, training and hanging with everyone from the academy. My dislikes are pompous asses and those that belittle those of lesser standing and also disloyal bastards. And my future goal is to become the villages top tracker nin along with Akamaru just like my dad and his partner were" said Kiba

"_as expected Zen-sama was a powerful tracker and was a great protector, but while I'll support Kiba in this I'll see if this is what he really wants or is just trying to be like his father"_ thought Mai as her eyes shifted to the last of her genin it was no secret that in actuality that Naru was rookie of the year and kunoichi of the year but her written scores and academics where also a factor. Ensuring he got onto the team as the Inuzuka and Uzumaki heirs was no small feat to do on purpose and rather tactful as it ensured a strong fighter and someone with a natural talent for fuinjutsu.

"okay your turn Pineapple head" said Mai and noticed a tick mark on the Nara's head a small giggle from the blond

"My name is Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan. I'm thirteen and on paper it says I'm a genius. My likes are cloud watching, playing shogi, and sleeping, my dislikes are troublesome women, ignorant morons, and lastly liars" said Shikamaru crossing his arms

"dreams?" asked Mai

"to become a chunin and then take it easy and have a normal life" sighed the Nara earning a tick mark on Mai's forehead

"_okay he's smart but that basically a given as he's a Nara but damn he's even lazier then Shikaku-sama meaning I'll need to find a woman to kick his ass in gear" _thought Mai as she rubbed her temple and gave her genin a once over "my first impressions are... Daddy's boy, Lazy SOB, and lastly reckless" said Mai giving them her first impression of the genin trio. "now for the next part of your genin exam!" exclaimed the jounin catching the attention for the teens.

"what you mean next part! We are genin!" shouted Kiba angrily

"ah but that is where you are gravely mistaken the academy's exam is just to root out genin potentials only about 9 or 12 of all of you will actually pass to become true genin the rest will either be sent back to the academy or... Will be kicked out entirely!" explained Mai with her own sick satisfaction and the horror upon the genin's faces. "now then we'll meet up in training field twenty tomorrow morning be there at...five AM and if your late you fail automatically the specifics will be explained then" said Mai before vanishing in a shunshin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: um guys I apologize in advance I'm not that good at writing fight scenes so if they seem awkward I'm sorry**

[training ground twenty - 4:30 AM]

The training ground was empty except for the genin of squad seven but all where ready for what ever they're sensei would throw at them Naru refused to be separated from her best friends and comrades regardless of the test they would all pass. This was Naru's thoughts as she examined the fuinjutsu scroll within her hands as she hung upside down from a lone tree in the field. Her eyes would occasionally dart over to her two male companions first to the sleeping Nara boy as he laid in the grass enjoying the warming day. then to the active Inuzuka and his ninken and shook her heads trying to shake the thoughts her adoptive siblings put into her head last night _'damn you Yugao-onee and Anko-onee' _thought Naru as she remembered them bugging about witch boy she'd end up with Anko saying she should go for the Inuzuka since he's a lot like her and has lots of energy that she could aim towards the more intimate areas of life, while Yugao was pushing towards the Nara as she needed someone to even her out and that the Nara was the only one who could. By the end of the night the Uzumaki was beat red and vowed to avoid a girls night with them for the next few months.

"OKAY MAGOTS WAKE UP!" shouted Mai as she suddenly appeared in the center of the genin making them all jump out of surprise. Mai had a wolfy grin as the genin all got ready for what they had to do "okay here is what ya got to do..." began the senior kunoichi as she pulls out several kunai with a red, blue, green, black, and lastly a white cloth tied with in the kunai's ring.

"I contracted some assistance from some chunin and a few genin and each has a kunai with one of these cloths tied on it your goal is to capture one of each from the chunin but the trick is the genin will attempt to take these kunai from you once you have one each you have to find me while keeping a hand of these kunai you get one taken you got to capture a new one" explained Mai '_they got the makings of a great tracking or strike team and this will determine witch' _thought Mai

"there's more to this isn't there?" asked Naru trusting her gut.

"clever Naru your right each Kunai holder will be testing you on your skill the skill depending on the color." stated the Jounin "red is Ninjutsu, blue is taijutsu, green is genjutsu, black is stealth, and lastly is fuinjutsu get one each and find me before you lose one... Good luck" explained Mai before dispelling revealing they where speaking to a shadow clone.

'_Kiba excels in taijutsu and Ninjutsu but is at a disadvantage in stealth, and genjutsu and can only do basic explosion tags. Naru excels in fuinjutsu, taijutsu, and Ninjutsu is at a disadvantage in stealth and no skill in genjutsu. Then there's me I excel in Ninjutsu, stealth and genjutsu but at a disadvantage in taijutsu, and no better then Kiba in fuinjutsu'_ thought Shikamaru as he strategized the situation.

"she wants us to work together" stated Naru walking over and she moved her hatie-ate from her neck to her forehead showing she was being serious "Kiba you can track, Shikamaru you can prevent these other genin from getting close to us and you'll both need me for the fuinjutsu." Naru rationalized as she looked between the two boys

Shikamaru nodded as Kiba gave a grin with Akamaru yapping in agreement. With that the teens run off into the wood with Kiba taking the lead with Naru and Shikamaru taking his flanks.

Within an hour the trio of teens had been able to retrieve three out of five of the kunai having the blue, green, and black kunai they now had only two targets left the red Ninjutsu kunai and the white fuinjutsu kunai.

"Kiba where are they?" asked Naru as the teens stopped on a branch to grab a quick breather.

"I smell kibble a click to the north and then I smell a great deal of ink three clicks to the west" explained the Inuzuka as he began to sniff the air to locate the targets they where seeking unaware of a they're sensei watching them from a good distance away.

"I can handle the fuinjutsu on my own" said Naru as the two boys looked at each other then over at her.

"I'm not so sure about that Naru" said Shikamaru with concern for the girl in question.

"I can handle it Shika you know it and I know it" said the blond with a knowing smirk

"she um does have a point Shikamaru" said the Inuzuka scratching at his cheek

"alright alright but just don't screw up alright?" said Shikamaru submitting the kunoichi's wishes

"hey it's me I'll be fine" said Naru with a light chuckle

"that's why I am worried" said Shikamaru as he and Kiba ran off to the north

"...HEY!" shouted the Uzumaki shooting a glare in the direction the boys ran off "what ever I'll just show them" huffed the blond as she began tree hopping towards the west. In no time the Uzumaki arrived at the location that was in the center of a even clearing with a moderately sized lake... With no visible point connecting the lake to the river that was a good distance away. "_Something is off" _thought the blond as she scanned the clearing with her eyes

"_**Kit, the scroll is out in the center of the clearing"**_ announced the Kyubi

"yeah with nothing else around it..." Naru replied in thought "gotta be a trap but I can't see one" she stated.

"_**sometimes one has no choice but to trigger the trap laid out before them"**_ stated the fox making the Jinchuriki sigh and scratch her head. Before leaping out into the clearing a few feet from the scroll and placed a hand on on of the scrolls on her hip as she began to near the scroll even though a very annoying voice was nagging at her to get away from it and just wait for Kiba and Shikamaru.

"it's not everyday you see someone foolish enough to walk into a potential trap" stated a new voice that made the Uzumaki freeze and look behind her where a man with a short Mohawk stood wearing a black wife beater with a pair of anbu style cargo pants and armored shinobi sandals his hatie-ate tied around his right arm and an armored gauntlet on his left arm.

"someone once told me sometimes you have no choice but to trigger a trap" said Naru as she narrowed her eyes seeing no scrolls or anything on the shinobi making her wonder why Mai-sensei would assign him to test Fuinjutsu.

"believe I can guarantee... You fail genin" said the shinobi as he makes the tiger seal making a crimson red fuinjutsu array to suddenly appear with the scroll and Naru being in the center making the genin's eyes to widen and leap away as the seal array burst into an inferno. Naru was panting with wide eyes unable to believe she almost died.

"_**you wouldn't die Kit"**_ said the Kyubi matter-of-factly making the girl growl at him in annoyance

"what the hell! You almost roasted me!" shouted Naru jumping up and narrowing her eyes at the man

"maybe but I didn't did I Jinchuriki?" asked the man but despite knowing Naru took note he didn't have no hate or disdain aimed at her instead a bored curiosity.

"how much?" asked the Uzumaki narrowing her eyes

"more then even Hatake knows like for instance I can detect that you and the Kyubi were just communicating" said the man "the name is Hanta Arisaka"

"_**Kit, be careful this one has no hate towards us but he won't go as easy on you"**_ warned the Kyubi

"got it Kurama" said Naru as she received one of her scrolls "seal release!" announced the kunoichi releasing an excessive amount of smoke covering the clearing

"if you think something like this will help you I'm disappointed **doton: earth dome wall**" stated Hanta and as the smoke evaporated he raised a brow as he saw the 5 shadow clones before him and all of them charged in and began to throw sloppy kicks and punches at him making him sigh _"Uzumaki your ancestors would be ashamed to see they're clan entrusted to this a girl who is this foolish"_ he thought become more and more disappointed by the second.

"okay that enough!" called out a voice as the clones vanished making the man's eyes widen as he saw 8 Naru's surrounding him each with a fuinjutsu tag before them "this this on for size **ninja art Fuinjutsu: 8 pillar trap seal**" announced the blond as ink shot out of the tags and began making a sealing array stopping half an inch from him and then suddenly chakra erupted from the array until it met making a triangular shape around Hanta "and that my good sir is a C-rank fuinjutsu barrier!" said Naru proud she was able to catch the elder fuinjutsu artist by surprised

"_looks like I underestimated the girl based on her academy grades" _thought Hanta as he sat down cross legged as Naru strolled over to the earth barrier leaving three clones to maintain the barrier. "I'm honestly impressed but this is far from over" said the man as a seal array a near the water formed "**ninja art of summoning: delayed summoning jutsu**" announced the man as a large toad in armor and what looked like a paint brush on his back.

"damn!" shouted the blond but before she can react the toad is on her but suddenly comes to a halt with the stem of the brush a mere inch from Naru.

"that was to close" sighed a lazy voice making the blond to turn and look at where Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru where making the blond let out a sigh of relief and let Kiba use his fang over fang technique to break through the doton jutsu and retrieve the scroll.

"Uzumaki" called out Hanta with a smirk as the genin stopped and looked at the shinobi "if you ever need help with your fuinjutsu drop by the research division in the Hokage's tower" said the man with a lazy smirk

"um yeah" said Naru with a nod as the trio disappeared into the tree line

"heh Minato your daughter is just to much like you" sighed Hanta once the clones and barrier vanished.

The trio of genin arrived in the clearing where they had first began they're exam and began to look around till they're eyes landed on they're sensei who was leaning against the tree with one eye open(that was on them) and a proud smirk on her lips

"we did it Mai-sensei!" announced Kiba with a fist pump making his team mate sweat drop

"that you did but now I got a question for ya" said Mai as she faced the genin her face void of emotion

"yes sensei!" shouted the trio in unison

"what did this test teach you" she asked

"it taught us that team work is key" said Shikamaru

"and while we can achieve much on our own" continued Kiba with a yip from Akamaru

"we can our limits are boundless together" said Naru with with grin

"good good" said Mai as the pride returned to Mai "with that I can now make it official as of this moment team 7 is now genin and will receive it's first mission tomorrow congrats I'm very proud of you all" says Mai with a grin.

_**Chapter end**_

_**Sorry that this took so long everyone I has busy with my finals and then was having to watch my little sister for my mom but here it is. Also what do you think of Hanta Arisaka if you can guess his connection to Minato I might give you a sneak peak at a potential new story I'm thinking about. R&amp;R**_


End file.
